


lightsaber chopsticks!!

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: today was epic gamer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	lightsaber chopsticks!!

!!!!!!yes!!!!!!

i am thriving

also L!!! hi!!! i'm sorry about your phone :(

i cut my hair today!!

ray did the cutting but that's not the point

she came over with her whole slytherin fit and docs ust in case she got in a fight which was epic i'm just in my old panic shirt

i really love it 

like lowkey highkey i look good

and i donated 12 inches to charity so that's cool

i thought i'd hate it this short but i actually really like it

i have school wednesdays and fridays which makes me anxious but janine is on the same days so she might be able to drive me which is epic

me and my sisters can roundabout the phineas and ferb theme it's the best thing we have ever done i'm thriving

i am having a blast

i hope your day is good too!!

if it's not i'm here if you want to talk thank you for reading ciao for now :)


End file.
